


Knowing the Risks

by whitehorsetiger



Series: Into the Future [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: “Rayla,” she tensed as Runaan called her name, “I wish to talk to you about your recent, announcement.”Maybe she could run, pretend she was never there. She didn’t want to have this conversation, she didn’t need someone else telling her she had made a mistake. Due to the ‘sensitive’ nature of their relationship, even though her and Callum had been dating for a year, they’d only just announced it.Before returning to Katolis, Rayla and Runaan have a discussion on the nature of her relationship and what it might mean for the future.





	Knowing the Risks

“Rayla,” she tensed as Runaan called her name, “I wish to talk to you about your recent, announcement.”  
Maybe she could run, pretend she was never there. She didn’t want to have this conversation, she didn’t need someone else telling her she had made a mistake. Due to the ‘sensitive’ nature of their relationship, even though her and Callum had been dating for a year, they’d only just announced it. Rayla had thought it was stupid at the time, but after the reaction they’d got, she was glad they’d had time to themselves to properly establish their relationship. Some had been encouraging, others had not. Runaan had known about it before, so why he was choosing now to say anything was a mystery.

“I don’t need someone else telling me I made a mistake…I…” Rayla started, but Runaan held up a hand to stop her.  
Their relationship had been a bit…strained…since the incident at the palace, although strained was probably not the best word to use. Runaan had forgiven her, but Rayla still couldn’t shake the guilt, especially when looking at his broken horn and missing arm.  
“I am not here to criticize your choice,” Runaan said, smiling weakly, “I have learned my lesson from last time.”  
Rayla winced, opening her mouth to apologize, but he cut her off.  
“I am not after an apology either,” he continued, “Are you happy?”  
Rayla blinked, “Am I happy?”  
“With your human.”  
Rayla had no idea where this was going, but she nodded.  
“Yes.”  
“Do you love him?”  
Another nod.  
“You know many people will disapprove of your relationship.”  
“I knew that before we even started.”  
“You know any children you may have will probably be ostracised?”  
Rayla felt her entire face go red, no, no she hadn’t thought of that. Mostly because she hadn’t actually thought of having children.  
“It’s a bit early for that,” she said.  
Runaan simply looked at her, she knew the answer to the question, she just hadn’t exactly thought that far ahead. She nodded, still bright red.  
“And you know that he will not live for as long as you,” Runaan said, resting his hand on her shoulder, “He will die long before you do Rayla.”

Of course she knew this, how could she not. Rayla didn’t like thinking about Callum’s mortality, or Ezran’s, or any of her human friends.  
“I know, and I don’t care,” she replied, looking Runaan right in the eyes, “I love Callum and want to spend whatever time we can together.”  
Runaan smiled suddenly, “Good.”  
At Rayla’s confused expression, he huffed out a light laugh.  
“Rayla, I want you to be happy, as long as you are happy, I am happy,” he said.  
Something warm took root in her chest, seeming to spread through her whole body.  
“I am,” she said, “I am really happy.”  
“Good,” he said, “Now, weren’t you heading to the palace?”

****

Getting across the border was easy, well it had always been easy for moonshadow elves, at least now, she didn’t have to sneak. She did have to visit Zym though, he got offended if she didn’t. He was getting big, although it would take years for him to get as big as his father was. Even so, he was about the size of a horse and still seemed to think he could climb into her arms. Or, more likely, knew he couldn’t but wanted to try anyway. Eventually she managed to peel herself away from him, with promises to bring Ez and Callum to visit sometime. From there, it was a straight shot to the palace.

It was the middle of the night when Rayla finally reached the palace. She could just go through the front, she was more than welcome and most of the guards knew this. But where was the fun in that?

The more she did it, the easier climbing the castle walls became. She hauled herself up to Callum’s window, it was already slightly open. Pushing it open, she slipped through and onto the floor. As expected, Callum was curled up in bed. Tugging on her nightgown, she slipped under the covers. Callum barely stirred, he could sleep like the dead. She’d missed him, leaning over, she pressed a kiss to his temple, before settling down to sleep.

****

 

An arm was wrapped around her stomach, pulling her back against a warm chest. She brushed her fingers lightly over his hand, feeling them curl into a fist.  
“Rayla?” he mumbled into the back of her neck, “You awake?”  
She hummed lightly, rolling over, mindful of her horns.  
“Hey,” she smiled.  
“Hey,” Callum mumbled back, “When did you get back?”  
“Late,” Rayla said, “Like middnightish.”  
“That’s very specific,” Callum said back.  
Rayla lent forwards, pressing their lips together. It wasn’t the best kiss they’d shared, Callum seemed to be unable to stop smiling.

“You’ll not believe what someone said to me yesterday,” he said, pressing their foreheads together.  
Rayla hummed, curling her arms around Callum’s neck.  
“How brave I was too date an elf for the peace treaty,” he said.  
“What?” Rayla laughed.  
“Apparently, this, us, is just part of the peace treaty. After all, how could I possibly actually like someone who’s smart, funny, brave and amazing, who just so happens to be an elf.,” he said, face going redder and redder with each word.  
Why he was getting embarrassed after that confession was beyond her, it was adorable though.

“Love you too you big dork,” Rayla replied, feeling her own cheeks go slightly red.  
They lay in silence for a few minutes, Rayla let her eyes slip closed again, shuffling closer so the two of them were completely pressed together. Callum was lazily toying with her hair, there was an occasional light tugging as he tangled his fingers in it.  
“Zym wants to see you and Ez,” she said.  
“Yeah?” Callum replied, “We’ll have to make time.”  
“Can you manage that?” Rayla smiled.  
“Not if I lay in bed all day,” Callum said, starting to pull away.  
Rayla groaned, letting him go.  
“Was this just a ploy to get me to let you go?” she said.  
“You’re the one who started this conversation,” Callum shrugged, rolling out of bed.

Rayla smiled, stretching up with a groan. Yes, she would lose Callum one day, one day far too soon. But there was no way in hell she was giving him up, no matter how painful it may be in the future, right now, these moments, would make it all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! It's a series now! I'm working on this series...another 20 chapter fanfiction and trying to second draft my original story before November...sleep...what's that?  
> Nah, I'm actually really enjoying writing about these guys and if I didn't get these stories down they'd just hover in my head and bother me until I do write them.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos are always appreciated...thanks for reading!


End file.
